The Seaponies (Written With opuscon789)
by AwkwardTurtle13
Summary: Join Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie as they discover there's more to Equestria than they initially thought.
1. Chapter 1

***opuscon789 says: After weeks of planing we finally have it out. Enjoy what we came up with and I hope you enjoy it

Our story starts at a tree house in a tiny pony town called Ponyville. The treehouse was a library and there lived a pony that went by the name Twilight Sparkle.

She was looking through books to find something that she had not read before. She had almost read all of the books in the library and it was getting harder to find books she had not read before.

She emptied every bookshelf, but she forgot one book on one of the shelves. With her magic she slowly removed it from the shelf. It was a book that she'd never read before. On the title it had something that she thought was very fictional.

"Ponies of the Sea, by Word Smith," said the title. She had never seen anything like this in her life. Twilight looked at the back cover. I was walking on the beach of the city of Waterhorse. I saw an amazing sight. Something jumped out of the water. It looked like a pony but it had fins instead of hooves. It also had a curly tail instead of back hooves. I don't know if my eyes were tricking me or not but I saw what I saw, so I wrote this story once I got home.

Twilight opened the book. The story started out in a town called whole seapony race lived in this big city. It also talked about how the seaponies learned how to use magic to build things, to build the environment, and hunt. The book also expanded that they could be smarter than land ponies.

Twilight read the book for 3 hours straight. She never really wanted to stop reading, but a baby dragon named Spike wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Twilight, it's 10:00 at night. Go to sleep, you need it," he said

"Spike, I will go after I finish reading this book."

"Go to bed!" he yelled

Twilight levitated the book to the dresser right next to her bed. Spike lays down in his small bed and fell asleep. Twilight climbed into her bed and laid her head on the pillow. Do they really exist? she thought. If they do, then why can't they show themselves to the world?

Twilight slowly dozed off into a deep sleep.

She woke up with darkness surrounding her. She could not see anything; all she could see was her hooves right in front of her. All of a sudden she saw bubbles coming from her mouth which told her that she was underwater. she felt around her and then she realized that she was inside of a clam. An opening of the clams appeared right in front of her. As she crept out she saw the wonders around her. There was a beautiful reef; it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She swam toward the reef. Out of nowhere a seapony appeared right in front of looked just like the book descibed it, but it had a horn. Twilight thought that maybe it was a seaunicorn. It was yellow and had an orange mane, and it had a star for a cutie mark.

Twilight looked at her closely. The seaunicorn looked at Twilight closely. It was like the seaunicorn was researching her. The creature spun around her a couple of times. It stopped right in front of Twilight. Then her horn shone brightly, everything went black.

Twilight woke up with a catastrophic headache; it felt like something was swishing inside her head. Spike checked up on her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Just a really bad headache Spike," she responded.

"Maybe you need to stay in bed," Spike suggested "I'm going to make you breakfast, I want you to rest."

Spike ran down the stairs as Twilight lay back down. I will try to read the rest of that book because I think the dream I had had something to do with it, she thought.

Twilight levitated the book over her bed and opened the book. She read for about 10 minutes before reaching a page that seemed very weird to her.

There have been reports of ponies seeing the seaponies in dreams. All of the dreams were very similar: each one had the seaponies looking closely at the pony and when the pony woke up they had a very big headache. I have an explanation for this; maybe they are investigating us and using us as an experiment. No pony will probably believe in this but that's my thought.

Twilight thought for a second. Maybe we get a headache because the seaponies are using a long distance spell. The side effect is a catastrophic headache to both ponies. The seapony that I saw in my dream must be suffering from the headache I'm going through.

Spike walked in with breakfast, "Here you go, Twilight." For breakfast, Twilight got flapjacks with syrup on them. Twilight levitates them into her mouth.

"Twilight, last night I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at you and your eyes were glowing. It was like you were possessed," Spike told her.

"What? How is that possible?" Twilight said. It soon hit her that the seaponies were psychically researching her.

Twilight looked at herself and realized that she had try and follow the psychic waves and get in contact with the seapony. She ran downstairs and found a psychic magic book.

She opened the book and flips through the book. She found the page she was looking for. The spell was called a psychic wave communication spell and it allowed her to follow the psychic waves to the pony that sent them, and allow both ponies to talk in their minds.

"It's an extremely hard spell to do, but I need to figure out who sent the waves. I need complete silence," Twilight commanded

Twilight started to focus her energy as her horn shone. Three minutes later Twilight's eyes glowed, which signified that she was linked. Everything went black around her. Then, like in her dream, she was underwater. She was now watching the seapony that sent the waves to her. She was in a lab underwater. There were seaponies that were wearing lab coats and they looked like they were comparing notes.

"What land pony did you research last night?" one of them said.

"I researched a unicorn last night," said another one. Twilight looked at her and realized that this was the seapony that had looked at her last night.

"Just like me they can use magic. Since we get a better connection to land ponies that think about us I used a psychic spell and choose a pony. I saw a beautiful purple unicorn. I don't know her name but it looked like judging from her cutie mark she studies magic a lot."

Twilight talked to her in her mind. "I just discovered a seapony; you're the first of them."

The seapony all of a sudden looked around the room looking for the voice. Twilight's head starts to spin. if she does not end the spell soon, she will lose her consciousness for about 12 days.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but since I'm ending the spell this will give you a terrible headache," Twilight telepathically said. Twilight ended the spell and everything went black around her. She opened her eye and saw Spike was looking at her, worried.

"Are you ok, Twilight? you passed out for 5 minutes."

With her head hurting and spinning she replied, "I'm ok."

Now she knew who was investigating her in her dream. This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

***Emmo13 says: Hi everyone! Hope you're liking it so far!

Twilight stormed the floors of the library, thinking about what she saw in her vision.

"I've got to find Alantores…I've got to know about the seaponies down there…" Twilight mumbled to herself. "I'll need some help, though."

"Calm down, Twilight. You've seen them, now you know they're real. That doesn't mean that you need to do more research," Spike suggested, but Twilight ignored him.

Twilight instantly knew who she needed. Rainbow Dash was needed in case they needed some speed and strength. Pinkie Pie was needed for her "Pinkie Sense" and her strange ability to defy physics. She was pretty sure they'd both agree, after all Rainbow was always up for a challenge and Pinkie Pie loved to try new things.

"Spike I will be back," She hurried out, leaving Spike to watch over the library. Walking through town, the smart unicorn first headed to Sugercube Corner. Once she walked in, her friend Pinkie Pie was cleaning the countertops.

"Hi Twilight! What's up?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I need your help. I'll explain once we get Rainbow Dash," Twilight responded, already hurrying out of the shop.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing off behind Twilight. They both went across town to Rainbow's house.

"You still have your hot air balloon?" Twilight asked when they reached Rainbow Dash's house in the sky.

"Of course, silly filly!" Pinkie Pie said, pulling out her flying device from behind a nearby tree. Twilight looked at her quizzically and then shrugged it off. She was dealing with Pinkie Pie after all.

The two mares hopped into the hot air balloon and flew up to Rainbow's house.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight and Pinkie Pie called. The cyan pegasus soon appeared before them.

"Pinkie Pie? Twilight? What's going on?" Rainbow asked, clearly confused. Pinkie and Twilight landed the balloon back on the ground.

"I'll explain on the way. Follow me!" Twilight said, not wanting to waste time.

Twilight explained about the book she read, the dream she had, and the magic she performed allowing her to "visit" the mysterious seapony.

"You really believe that?" Rainbow Dash asked skeptically.

"Come on, Dashie! I thought you liked adventures!" Pinkie Pie said. Twilight was glad that at least Pinkie Pie was on her side. Rainbow sighed.

"You sure about this, Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm ninety nine percent positive," Twilight replied.

"Let's go go go then!" Pinkie Pie bounced off ahead.

"Wait Pinkie! You don't even know where you're going!" Twilight called, running after the crazy pink earth pony.

"Oops, I guess you're right! Silly me!" Pinkie Pie laughed, letting Twilight take the lead again.

"Were going to the town of Waterhorse," Twilight announced.

"Is that the town with the best ship port in Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

"Is there going to be a party?" Pinkie asked jumping up and own.

"Yes Rainbow, and no Pinkie," Twilight answered both questions. "The book describes that most of the sightings are reported near Waterhorse, so we're taking the train toward there."

"I wonder what the ponies are like there?" Pinkie wondered.

"What time does the train arrive?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. Plus, I haven't bought any tickets yet," Twilight said as they arrived at the train station. Twilight bought 3 tickets in coach class.

"Well, I got the tickets and the trip will take about a day, but we are going on the night train so we will get there tomorrow morning."

"Great! this will give me plenty of time to prepare," Rainbow said.

"See you later, Twilight." Pinkie bounced away.

Twilight waited the entire day at the train station at the train station for her two friends, which both eventually did appeared.

"Wow, about five minutes until the train arrives," Twilight announced.

Pinkie got excited "I can't wait to get there so I can party with them!"

Rainbow looked at her, but realized that's just Pinkie Pie. Once the train arrived, they all got on the train and headed off. The next day, the city lights of Waterhorse appeared to them. The city was fifteen times the size of Ponyville. Once the train entered the station all three friend walked towards the ocean.

"Wowie! Look at all the colorific buildings around here! So fun!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"We're not having a party," Rainbow Dash reminded her.

"But it looks super duper fun here!" Pinkie said.

"From what I read, Waterhorse is nothing compared to Atlantores," Twilight said. She hoped to draw Pinkie Pie's thoughts away from their current location and get her more motivated about their destination.

"Are you for realsies?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"As real as the pink in your mane," Twilight said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Pinkie Pie said, nudging Twilight to move faster. The friends reached the beach at the edge of the city.

"Alrighty then. Well, according to the book, it should be out there," Twilight said, pointed out to the shining blue waters of the ocean in the distance.

"Does anypony have a boat?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I do!" Pinkie Pie said, disappearing. Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked at each other, puzzled. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie reappeared with a sailing ship that said "S.S. Pinkie Pie" on the side in curly pink letters.

"Where did you…?" Rainbow Dash started. She stopped and grinned. "Good job, Pinkie."

"That'd be 'Captain Pinkie' to you!" Pinkie Pie said with a serious expression. That didn't last long and she burst out laughing. "Just kidding!"

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes and flew onto the ship. Twilight teleported herself on deck and the "crew" was ready.

"Onward Pinkie!" Twilight Sparkle said, excited that they were finally on their way to the fabled land of Atlantores. They sailed for about 50 miles.

They sailed to the circled area pointed out in the book and looked down at the water.

"Are we just supposed to hold our breaths the whole time or what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There was a spell in the book that allows ponies to be able to breathe underwater for three days. It looks a bit tough, but I think I can manage," Twilight said. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Oh pick me!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, waving her hoof frantically in the air.

"Okay Pinkie. Here goes nothing," Twilight said, channeling into her magic. She aimed it at the pink pony and Pinkie giggled.

"It…tickles!" Pinkie Pie said between fits of laughter. Twilight finished the magic.

"Okay Pinkie, jump in the water and try to breathe, okay?" Twilight said.

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie cried, jumping into the cool water beneath. She splashed the other two ponies and they shook themselves dry, slightly annoyed. Pinkie's head popped back out of the waves.

"It works!" Pinkie announced.

"Great!" Twilight then performed the spell on Rainbow Dash and herself. The two followed Pinkie Pie into the water. Twilight felt weird as she took in deep breaths under the water. It was unnatural. She decided she'd get used to it soon enough and the three friends began their descent to the seapony city, Atlantores.


	3. Chapter 3

***opuscon789 says: A chapter that I wrote hopefully you're enjoying it.

As the three friends swam towards the bottom of the ocean, they headed toward the reef. Their hooves touched the sand below.

"Wow, now this is the perfect place to party," Pinkie thought loudly.

"I don't think that we're there yet," Twilight said.

"Yeah Pinkie, I don't think the town is here and I don't think it exists at all, Twilight," Rainbow tried to prove her point by saying that seaponies don't exist.

"Don't just assume that, Rainbow. We won't know unless we look for ourselves," Twilight told her. Pinkie swam toward the reef and looked at the seaweed. The seaweed was very soft to her; it felt like she was on a soft pillow.

"This could make perfect streamers," she said in excitement. Twilight swam toward her and checked out the seaweed.

"It pretty soft. I like it," Twilight thought. As they swam through the reef, Rainbow spotted something. Just like Twilight described, it looked like a pony but it had fins instead of hooves and a spiral tail. It quickly moved behind a rock.

Twilight was looking around the ocean bottom. Without warning she started to feel psychic waves. Twilight used the psychic spell to find out what was going on. Everything went black around her. All of a sudden she was watching a seapony that was doing the same spell she was doing in a library underwater. She quickly ended the spell because she felt Twilight's psychic waves. Twilight ended the spell as well. Everything went black and she opened her eyes and saw her two friends floating right in front of her.

"Are you ok, Twilight?" Pinkie worried.

"Is there something wrong, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"I think the seapony that was investigating me knows that we're down here," Twilight said

"Great, now we're in trouble. She is going to tell maybe the guards and then they're going to hunt us down and kill us," Rainbow thought.

"Or they want to party," Pinkie said in excitement.

"No Pinkie, they don't want to party," Twilight said.

They were talking loud. It was loud enough to wake up a sleeping giant. A large octopus rose up and floated before them. With its tentacles it snatched Twilight.

"Help me!" she yelled.

Rainbow swam around with her wings and tries to confuse the giant creature. Pinkie swam to Twilight to save her, but she got snatched but the octopus. Both Twilight and Pinkie started to suffocate as the animal squeezed tight. Rainbow circled the octopus, but the octopus grabbed her as well. Everypony soon became unconscious and were unable to move.

"Wake up," said a voice. "Please, you got too?"

Twilight opened her eyes. Standing over her was a pony with fins and a spiral tail. Twilight looked at the seapony closely. One was male, and brown; he had a yellow mane, and a numbers for his cutie mark.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"You were knocked out by the octopus. I saw the three of you suffocating. I used a spell to put the octopus to put it to sleep and I got the three of you out. I've never seen your kind around. You look like a land pony."

"You're a seapony, are you?" Twilight asked

"Yes, I am. My name is Numeral. I work at a laboratory just a couple miles away. I came here to calm down and enjoy the fish that were swimming around. That's when I saw you three."

"Thanks for saving me, Numeral. I'm Twilight Sparkle and I work under the princess of Equestria."

"Who are your friends?" Numeral asked.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash woke up looking at Twilight and Numeral.

"I must be dreaming," Rainbow said.

"You must be a seapony. Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie jumped up to see him. Rainbow Dash looked at him carefully.

"You win Twilight, I guess seaponies do exist," Rainbow pointed out.

"I'm glad you came to your finally believing Rainbow," Twilight said.

"The name's Rainbow Dash, the most awesome pony in Equestria," Dash introduced herself

"Call me Numeral." Numeral introduced himself again.

"Nice name," Rainbow said.

"You ponies look hungry. Come over to my house. I live alone so I rarely get visitors," Numeral offered.

"I am pretty hungry plus I want to see Alantores," Twilight told her friends

"Me Too," Rainbow said.

"Is there cake?" Pinkie said. "I had one ever since we left Ponyville."

"I can make seaweed cake," Numeral told her.

"We need to get someplace to sleep too," Twilight said.

"I can take care of that," Numeral offered.

"Thanks Numeral," Twilight said.

Numeral guided the three friends toward the city. Once they passed a hill the city glowed in front of their eyes.

"It's so beautiful," Pinkie said dreamily.

"I think I want to live here now," Rainbow said.

"In your dreams," Twilight said. They swam to a nearby house. Numeral unlocked the door and opened it. The house was made of boulders and mud. Inside the house was a nice living room made from seaweed.

"I'm going to go make seaweed cake. Make yourselves comfortable," Numeral said in a calm voice.

"Thanks," Twilight said.

"Can I help with the cake?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure," Numeral answered.

Pinkie followed Numeral into the kitchen. Twilight and Rainbow lay on opposite sides of the couch and fell asleep.

…

When Twilight woke up there was cake on the table and Pinkie Pie was eating. It was night time outside and Twilight was still tired.

"Have some, Twilight. It's really good," Pinkie told her. Twilight grabbed a piece of cake and took a bite. For some reason it tasted great.

"Wow, what did you do to make this cake?" Twilight asked.

"The cake is made out of seaweed," Pinkie responded. Twilight quickly spat it out.

"Tastes great, Pinkie." Twilight never ate a seaweed cake before but for some reason it tasted great. Twilight ate it anyway, even if it was made out of seaweed. Once Pinkie was done with her cake she yawned.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay, if there is some down here." Pinkie leaves the room just when Numeral came into the room.

"Where are you from, Twilight?" he asked.

"Ponyville."

"What is it like there?" Numeral asked.

"It's dry, of course, apples? anything you can possibly imagine on land."

"I've never seen dry land. I've only seen pictures of the town by the ocean. What is the name of that town?"

"That town is Waterhorse."

"I like that name. At the lab we study land ponies and how they work. I'm part of the math team and my team is supposed to do all the equations they give us."

"So you're one of the ponies that is studying me and the other ponies?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but that is the main group's job."

"Well, I'm very tired. I'm going to hit the hay for tonight."

"There is a guest room in the back of the house. Pinkie just went back there," Numeral said.

"Thanks Numeral for your help," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash was still crashed on the couch and asleep. Twilight smiled and went to the back room and found Pinkie Pie fast asleep. The bed was a clam that had its mouth open. Twilight lay on the clam. She felt that it was comfortable. Twilight closed her eyes and fell asleep waiting for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

***Emmo13 says: Hi everypony! Hope you're liking it so far.

Twilight woke up the next morning to find Numeral.

"Numeral?" Twilight asked, shrinking back in her covers.

"Sorry, I couldn't pass up the chance to observe a land pony sleeping," Numeral apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Um, I guess it's okay," Twilight replied, climbing out of the covers. It was a bit awkward since she wasn't used to wading through the water around her.

"How about you go wake the others while I throw together some breakfast?" Numeral suggested, gesturing to the still sleeping Pinkie Pie.

"Will do, and thank you for your hospitality," Twilight said.

"Anytime," Numeral said, swimming out of the guest room.

"Pinkie Pie, time to wake up," Twilight said, nudging the pink mare. She shot up.

"Oh good, it wasn't just a dream!" Pinkie Pie sighed happily.

"What do you mean, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I thought being here was just my imagination, but it's not!" Pinkie Pie swam up and spun around. Twilight laughed.

"Come on, let's go wake up Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. The two headed to the couch that the adventurous pony had crashed on the night before.

"Good morning, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Rainbow Dash yawned and stretched her legs.

"Where are we?" she asked, still dazed from waking up.

"Atlantores, remember?" Twilight said.

"Oh, right," Rainbow said, coming to her senses. "Mmm…What's that smell?"

"Numeral is making breakfast," Twilight explained.

"Ooh−Yumerific!" Pinkie Pie bounced. Well, more like bobbed. They were underwater after all. Just then, Numeral came in with their meal.

"I hope you like it, it's steamed seaweed with bits of coral," Numeral said.

"How do you steam food underwater?" Rainbow asked.

"Hydrothermal vents." Numeral shrugged nonchalantly and "sat" down to eat.

"What's that?" Pinkie Pie asked, taking a ridiculously large bite of her food.

"A hydrothermal vent is like hole in which hot water flows from," Numeral explained.

"Fascinating," Twilight said.

"Oh! So it's like an underwater oven!" Pinkie Pie said, connecting the dots.

"An oven?"

"It's like a box that cooks food," Twilight clarified.

"I don't care how it's made, if I can eat it it's good!" Rainbow said, taking another bite from the meal generously offered to them. The others laughed.

"Your world is so intriguing," Numeral said, cocking his head. "I wish I could visit it as you can mine."

"That would be super duper fun! I could throw you a welcome party and show you around and you could meet all my friends, which is everypony! And−" Pinkie Pie burst.

"Well, as fun as it would be, we were wondering if you could show us around your world," Twilight interrupted.

"I'd love to, but I've got to go to work at the lab today. Maybe I can get permission for all of you to watch," Numeral offered.

"Eh, that's better than nothing I guess," Rainbow said.

"What?! It's definitely 'better than nothing'! It's a great something! I'd be honored as to have the chance to witness seaponies at work," Twilight said.

"Great! Then let's clean up and head on out," Numeral said, happy that somepony had interest in his activities.

The group quickly cleaned up their dishes and followed Numeral out the "door". Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all looked around in awe at the strange creatures swimming around them. Suddenly, the group heard a scream. The area exploded with several cries and underwater ponies swimming around in chaos.

"Ooh, fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, joining in the commotion. Rainbow Dash yanked her tail to keep her from drifting off. Rainbow gave Pinkie a what-are-you-thinking expression while Pinkie just shrugged and giggled.

"What's going on?" Twilight shouted over all the noise. Numeral looked scared.

"Sharks."

"Sharks?" Twilight asked nervously. She had read about these creatures. Ponies have gone out to sea and have never returned due to attacks from these vicious animals.

"I smell land ponies!" a deep, growling voice roared. Twilight assumed it was a shark and felt her heart beat faster.

"We have a smell?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Shh!" Rainbow ordered.

"Quickly, this way," Numeral instructed, leading the friends behind a reef. Their colorful colors would blend in well with the environment.

"He wants to mess with us? Why, I oughta show him a piece of my mind," Rainbow Dash whispered fiercely.

"No, Rainbow Dash. You see, sharks are ruthless individuals that are like three times bigger than you with razor sharp teeth…" Numeral explained.

"Please, Numeral. I've taken on a dragon," Rainbow said.

"A dragon?" Numeral asked.

"It's a large, brutal, fire-breathing monster that can fly," Twilight explained. "Unless of course, you're talking about my baby dragon assistant, Spike. He's the sweetest little thing, but probably because he's been raised by ponies."

"You took one of those beasts on?" Numeral asked Rainbow.

"Yes, I did. I kicked it right in the face," Rainbow said proudly.

"But, didn't that just make it mad? And wasn't Fluttershy the one who really defeated it?" Pinkie asked.

"Fluttershy?"

"Our friend. She specializes in animals," Twilight explained.

"Oh," Numeral said.

"Well, this isn't a dragon, Pinkie. I bet I could take it," Rainbow said confidently.

"I don't think you should risk it. Don't start the fight, only fight back," Numeral said. Rainbow sighed.

"But−"

"Shh! It's coming closer!" Twilight whispered urgently. The four ponies held their breath as the impending danger lurked about.

"I still smell land pony, but I can't find it. I will find you though, my prey. I will find you." The shark swam off and the four exhaled in relief.

"That was close," Numeral said.

"I still say I could've taken it," Rainbow muttered.

"Seriously, Rainbow. We need to be careful," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I mean getting hurt is no fun," Pinkie Pie added.

"Whatever," Rainbow said.

"I think it's clear now. Are you all ready to see the lab?" Numeral asked.

"I think that'd be the safest thing to do right now," Twilight said.

"And more fun than just being out here!" Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow just looked out at the distant waters. _Come at me, shark. I dare you._


	5. Chapter 5

After the shark was gone, Numeral, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow arrived at the lab. At the front desk there was another seapony that was red with a white mane, and a phone for a cutie mark. She welcomed Numeral happily.

"Good morning, Numeral… Who are your friends?" she asked.

"Everypony, I want you to meet my assistant, Aid. Aid, I want you to meet Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle," Numeral introduced.

Aid looked at them closely. "Are they land ponies Numeral?"

"Yes they are."

"Numeral, this is what the boss was waiting for. Not only did you bring three land ponies, you got all the types as well. The boss will give you a promotion for sure." Aid swam right up to Twilight. She stared straight into her face. "What brings you to Atlantores?" she asked.

"Long story," Twilight responded.

"I'm happy that you're here. We seaponies have started a project about the land ponies. Do you ponies mind that we ask some questions?"

"Sure," Pinkie answered. Aid guided them into the waiting room.

"Make yourselves comfortable. The doctor will be here shortly."

The three friends sat and waited.

"Twilight, do you think that they will get in our personal business?" Rainbow asked.

"They might, but all you have to do is answer some questions. There's no harm done," Twilight assumed. A yellow seapony with an orange mane and a star cutie mark swam into the room. She looked familiar to Twilight, like she'd seen her before.

"Have I seen you before?" the seapony asked. "I knew you were coming here once I saw you underwater. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see the seaponies down here. Sorry if I bothered you. Let me introduce myself. I'm Twilight Sparkle, like you said in you meeting yes I do study a lot of magic. Over there are my friends, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash."

"Hi," said both of them.

"Hello, I'm Firestar. I work here and study your existence. Aid and Numeral told me to come in here and ask some questions. I am very happy that you're here in Atlatorse. I looked at you, Twilight, in your dreams. What were you doing that night before you went to bed?"

"I was reading a book about seaponies. When I got psychically connected for the second time. I know that it's easier to get connected when you're thinking about me. And during that meeting you were thinking about me and I was thinking about you. That made the connection much easier," Twilight explained

"Since I got a good look at Twilight, I want to study your blood. Can I have a blood sample, please?" Fire asked. "I also need to borrow your friends and study them. We need to get a blood sample from them too."

"You can totally do that," Pinkie said in excitement.

"Well... ok, I guess as long as you don't take too much blood," Rainbow said. Fire Star levitated needles across the room.

"This will only take a second, Twilight." Fire Star stuck the needle into Twilight's shoulder. To Twilight, it felt like a small nail. After five seconds it was over. Twilight only got shots when she went to the doctor, but mainly they would give out shots to protect ponies from diseases.

Fire Star levitated a bandage onto Twilights shoulder. "See? That was not that bad. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, can you please follow me?" she asked.

"We'll be back, Twilight. Don't go anywhere," Rainbow said. Both of them left the room. Twilight waited for them by reading the Atlantores news. Numeral swam into the room and hovered over Twilight.

"Hi, Numeral," Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight," he said worriedly.

"What is it?"

"When this is all over, will we still be able to be friends? I mean, I really like spending time with you..." Numeral said, cheeks reddening a bit.

"I like to spend time with you too," Twilight said, blushing as well. Why am I blushing? she thought. "But, you're a seapony and I'm a land pony. Even the magic of friendship can't change that fact, can it?"

Numeral looked at Twilight straight in the eyes, causing the two to blush deeper. He looked down at his fins instead.

She hadn't known Numeral for long. But as Pinkie said, "Friend at first sight," or love at first sight.

"I don't know what to say. It's not like you can turn yourself into a land pony and live with me," Twilight told Numeral,

"It's possible. There was one seapony that turned herself into a land pony to follow her cutie mark," said Numeral.

"Who did that?" Twilight asked.

"Her name was Lyra Heartstrings."

Twilight remembered her from when she was at the Canterlot wedding. She was the bridesmaids at the wedding. She never talked about where she was born. She lived in Canterlot and helped with weddings. There had been a couple times when Lyra would go somewhere and never tell anypony where she was going. She disappeared for about a week and then was found on the beach in Waterhorse, knocked out. Twilight read this in the newspaper once before.

"She usually comes here for about a week just to see her family and then she heads back," Numeral explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Twilight asked.

"Every seapony knows this. She one of the most famous seaponies in town."

"Then why can't you study her instead of us?"

"She put a spell on herself and made it so that whenever she touched water she would turn into a seapony instantly. And then whenever she touches dry land she turns back into a land pony. I want that spell, but she made it up herself. I don't know how she did that. Lyra just went back to Waterhorse. I don't think that her train leaves today but she owns a house in Waterhorse, you can go speak to her," Numeral explained.

"After Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash come back, take us there," Twilight demanded.

"Yeah, I have to finish some work first. I will give you the address to the place and you can find it."

"Thanks Numeral," Twilight said.

Numeral left the room for a while and came back with an address. "Here is the address, Twilight. You have to travel all the way across town to get there. I will suggest that you put on an invisibility spell because you're going to a track seaponies to look at you and that will slow you down."

"Thanks again Numeral," Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash swam into the room and Numeral left.

"What's next, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"We are going to go see Lyra."

"You mean the pony that works at the wedding? Doesn't she live in Canterlot?" Rainbow asked.

"Is she throwing a party? I want to go!" Pinkie said.

"Well, Numeral told me that she was born a seapony."

"What? I don't believe that." Rainbow said.

"Well come on and I will show you," Twilight suggested. Twilight performed the invisibility spell that Numeral gave her, on herself and her friend.

"we don't want any seaponies looking at us on the way. Plus the sharks could find us to," Twilight explained.

The three friends started heading back to Waterhorse.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can see right through my hooves!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Shh! Do you wanna blow our cover?!" Rainbow Dash whispered furiously.

"Oopsie! Sorry," Pinkie Pie whispered.

"We'll be there soon girls, hold on," Twilight said, looking around for the address Numeral had pointed out.

"You sure we're not lost?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm positive, because it's right here!" Twilight replied, pointing to the sky blue house in front of them. They were at Lyra's house in Waterhorse. Twilight was hoping she never went to Canterlot yet. They had the invisibility spell on so they won't attract too much attention from the seaponies but Twilight forgot to take it off when they got out of the water.

"Where?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh right, invisibility. Quickly, to that bush over there," Twilight instructed. Her friends followed and she made them all visible again. She rubbed her head to ease the slight pain from performing the spell, but it was nothing she couldn't manage.

"Okay, let's try this again. That house," Twilight pointed.

"Okey dokey loki!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up to the door. She knocked three times. Lyra answered.

"Um, hello?" Lyra said.

"Hi! May we come in?" Pinkie asked. Lyra shrugged.

"I guess so," she decided. Pinkie went in, followed by Twilight and Rainbow.

"So, what do you all want?" Lyra asked.

"Is it alright if we ask a few questions?" Twilight asked.

"Depends."

"Oh pretty pretty please?" Pinkie begged.

"Ugh, fine. But if you're referring to what I think you are, then this is between us, okay?" Lyra said.

"Well, you see, that's a problem. Our friend Numeral wants to become a land pony. He said that you made up a spell to enable yourself to transform from a seapony into a land pony once. Is this true?" Twilight questioned. Lyra hesitated.

"Well?" Rainbow asked impatiently. Lyra dropped her head.

"I don't know if I can trust you," Lyra admitted.

"What? I'm like, the most trustable pony ever!" Pinkie exclaimed. Twilight and Rainbow gave her a look.

"Most of the time?" Pinkie said unsurely. The two just rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you let us prove ourselves?" Rainbow suggested.

"How?" Lyra asked.

"We'll take you to Numeral and let you talk to him yourself," Twilight explained.

"I, um—" Lyra said.

"Oh come on!" Pinkie Pie said, pushing Lyra out the door. Lyra gave up and trotted along with them. When they reached the beach, she asked them to cover her as she entered the water.

"Of course," Twilight said. The three friends surrounded her as they entered the water. Soon enough, Lyra was a seapony.

"Wait, how can you all breathe?" Lyra asked.

"There was a spell in this book I read," Twilight explained.

"Oh, okay. So where is this friend of yours?"

"Follow me," Rainbow Dash said, leading the way confidently. They swam around and several seaponies looked their way curiously.

I should have put on the invisibility spell again… ,Twilight thought. Finally, the four entered the lab where Numeral worked.

"Twilight! Rainbow! Pinkie! Lyra?" Numeral said.

"Lyra, this is Numeral," Pinkie said, wrapping her foreleg around the mentioned seapony. Twilight felt a little angry at this action. Pinkie does that to everypony though, why am I feeling this way? Twilight considered. She shrugged it off. Numeral, on the other hoof, was feeling pretty awkward with Pinkie. He did like her as a friend, but he also liked his personal space.

"Yep, that would be me," Numeral said. He lightly shook off Pinkie Pie, much to Twilight's relief.

"So, you want to be a land pony, huh?" Lyra asked.

"Very much so," Numeral said, glancing quickly at Twilight.

"What is your purpose?"

"So that I may spend more time with my new friends," Numeral said, gesturing to the three mares around them.

"Well, I guess that is an acceptable cause," Lyra said, thinking of her land pony friend Bon-Bon. "I don't know how to pass on the spell, so I'll perform it on you. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect. Thank you!" Numeral exclaimed. He was so excited to get to explore the land with his new friends.

"Just don't make me regret it," Lyra said. She tapped into her magic and aimed a swirl of blue toward Numeral. He was soon encompassed in the color, worrying his friends, except Rainbow Dash. The color diminished and Numeral floated there, still a seapony.

"You will need to leave Atlantores and head to Waterhorse if you want to see the results," Lyra explained.

"Okay," Numeral said, a bit dazed. He shook his head clear and the five headed up to the land. Unknown to them, the sharks were watching.

"Should we attack?" one of the sharks asked.

"Not yet. Let them have their fun, for it will be their last," the lead shark responded, holding back his minions.

"If you say so, Boss," the shark said. They swam away unnoticed to the seapony populace.

"We're almost there," Lyra informed.

"Oh, I'm just so excited, aren't you guys?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, if it actually works," Rainbow muttered.

"Well, I am, that's for certain," Twilight replied.

By the time they reached the shore, it was night. Pinkie Pie pulled out towels from underneath the sand, much to everypony's surprise. The three friends dried off Lyra and Numeral and the two transformed into land ponies. Numeral tried to stand up, but ended tripping over his own hooves.

"Here, let me help you," Twilight suggested, pulling Numeral up and supporting him.

"Thanks, these hooves will take some getting used to," Numeral laughed.

"Well, I had better head back home," Lyra stated. "It was nice meeting you all, come visit me anytime you need me, okay?"

"Indubitably. Thank you so much for helping me!" Numeral said.

"It was nothing, really. Have fun!" Lyra replied, trotting off.

"Where to, Twi?" Rainbow asked once Lyra was gone.

"How about home?" Twilight said.

"Where do you all live?" Numeral asked.

"In a great little town called Ponyville. Oh my gosh, when we're there, I can throw you a welcome party!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Uh, sounds great. Where will I stay though?" Numeral asked.

"You can stay at my place until we find you a place," Twilight offered. "I live in a library."

"A library? How fantastic!" Numeral exclaimed.

"Egghead…" Rainbow mumbled. The others ignored this comment for their excitement was overwhelming. They all headed home, unaware of the plan unfolding in a certain shark's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

As the four friends arrived in Ponyville, Spike greeted them. "Welcome back. How was the trip?" he asked.

"It was great! We made a new friend," Pinkie Pie replied, gesturing to Numeral.

Spike looked at him. "What's his name?"

"I am Numeral. Nice to meet you." Numeral smiled.

"I'm Spike and it's nice to meet you too."

"Numeral is going to be staying with us for a little bit, okay?" Twilight said.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Spike asked, hoping the answer wasn't his bed.

"I'll make him a bed somewhere," Twilight said.

If only we could make him into a pegasus, Rainbow thought because she wanted Numeral to stay with her.

"I hope I'm not too much trouble," Numeral put in worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll find a place for you at the library," Twilight said.

"Yeah, plus it'll be nice to have another guy around here!" Spike added.

"Now that I think of it all my best friends are girls. Spike, you're right," Twilight said.

"As always," Spike said, smiling cockily. Twilight gave him a look. "I mean, yeah..."

"Can you show me around?" Numeral asked.

"Of course!" Pinkie Pie bounced. "This way!"

Numeral walked around town with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie showed him Sugarcube Corner and the library where Twilight lived. She also showed him Fluttershy's house, Rarity's boutique, and Applejack's farm. While Pinkie was giving the tour, Twilight and Rainbow went out to get a bed just for Numeral.

"Thanks for the tour, Pinkie," Numeral said.

"No problem Numeral," Pinkie responded.

The two walked back to the library where Twilight and Rainbow Dash were waiting.

"Welcome to the library. Numeral, this is where I do my studies," Twilight said.

"And we both set up a bed just for you over there so you don't have to sleep on the floor," Rainbow said.

"Thank you so much everypony! I'm excited to get to actually experience land pony life!" Numeral exclaimed.

"Don't you think that all of your seapony friends will miss you?" Twilight asked.

"Well, of course they will. Sadly, I'll have to return to Atlantores every so often," Numeral said. "Like Lyra does."

"What? Lyra is a seapony?" Spike asked.

"Oops, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that..." Numeral said regretfully.

"Spike, do not mention that to anypony, or else," Twilight said seriously.

"I won't, I promise," Spike said.

"Do you Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie Pie asked. Spike went through the motions and Pinkie smiled, satisfied.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Spike said.

"Don't think that those swears work on me, because I can fly," Rainbow smartly said.

"Be quiet, you," Twilight said.

"Fine," Rainbow responded.

Numeral walked to the bookshelf and levitated a book right in front of him.

"How Equestria Was Established," he read off of the cover.

"Do you think you're going to read that?" Twilight asked.

"Back in Atlantores, there was a book about how Atlantores was established. The book also talked about the land ponies," Numeral said

"What does it say, Numeral?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It doesn't have much information about you. All it says is that you have these limbs called 'legs', four of them, which you use for transportation. It also says there are three kinds, unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies," Numeral shared.

"Well maybe you should tell a writer that there's more to it," Twilight said

"At the lab I work in, the project involves a writer and he's writing what we research," Numeral said.

"Well, that's good," Pinkie Pie said. "I mean, there's way more to this Pinkie than you thinkie!"

"Is thinkie even a word?" Numeral asked.

"That's just Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said.

"Ah, I see," Numeral said. "I must make a note of this."

"Tell the writer that we act just like seaponies but we live on land," Twilight said

"Will do," Numeral promised.

"Well I think it's getting late. It's time to hit the hay. I will see you tomorrow, Twilight," Rainbow said.

"Wait, I never threw a party for Numeral yet!" Pinkie yelled.

"We'll hold off the party and do it tomorrow," Twilight said.

"Fine..." Pinkie pouted. She quickly smiled again. "See you all tomorrow then!" She walked out the door, leaving Twilight, Spike, and Numeral. Spike headed up the stairs to his bed.

"I'm going to read the history of Equestria for my bedtime story if you don't mind," Numeral said.

"I read before I go to bed anyway. You can do that," Twilight said.

"Thanks..." Numeral smiled at Twilight as he went to his bed.

Twilight made sure he was comfortable before pulling out a random book from one of the shelves and heading up to her bedroom. Spike was already asleep by the time Twilight went up there.

"Goodnight, Spike," she whispered. Twilight then climbed into her bed covers, started to get comfortable, and then began reading.

Numeral was asleep and dreaming. He saw himself back in Atlantores, but not as a seapony; he was a land pony. He was drowning—he could not breathe. He found himself with sharks surrounding him, like he was about to be eaten.

"Yum, a fresh land pony to eat," a deep-voiced shark bellowed.

"Yes, fresh meat! Fresh meat!" another shark added.

"And once we're done with this one, we can eat his friends..." the deep-voiced shark grinned maliciously.

Numeral worried and thought about his friends and family as his life flashed before his eyes.

"Land ponies rarely come into the water. I just ate a seapony, maybe we can target them too. They taste just like a land pony," one of the sharks said.

"Eat them all! Let's eat them all, boss!" a smaller shark yelled.

"It's settled, then. Go, take over Atlantores, and quickly," the deep-voiced shark ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The sharks swam off to carry out their master's demands.

Numeral woke up with a headache and looked around the library. It was daytime. "It was all just a dream."

"Some dream that must have been," Twilight said. Numeral jerked up to find Twilight smirking at him. "Sorry, I couldn't miss the opportunity to watch a land-seapony sleeping." Numeral looked down at his new hooves and blushed a little. Twilight just laughed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Spike called.

I wonder what the food tastes like here? Numeral thought.

"Come on, you'll like it!" Twilight said, pulling Numeral out of bed and dragging him to the kitchen.

Spike cooked up a feast just for Numeral. "We just wanted to try everything that we have up here in Equestria. So I asked Spike to cook a feast," Twilight said.

"So, can you explain what this all is?" Numeral asked, looking quizzically at all the food before him.

"Of course. These are flapjacks, they are made from this plant we have called wheat and other ingredients. Same with these, waffles. These are scrambled eggs, and I'm sure you know what those are. Except, we get our eggs from chickens rather than aquatic creatures," Twilight explained.

"I want to try some. It sounds appetizing," Numeral said, licking his lips.

"Dig in!" Spike said. "Or, I guess dive in, in your case."

"I need to get used to that phrase don't I?" Numeral said when he took a bite of his eggs.

"I suppose you're right," Spike said. "So, what do you think?"

"It tastes great. I wish that I could cook this back underwater."

"Yeah, all that water would make it rather tricky," Twilight said.

"Isn't there a spell for everything, Twilight?" Numeral asked with a mouth filled with food.

"I'm sure there is, but not all of them have been discovered yet," Twilight said.

"One day they will make a spell to make it so I can make this food," Numeral said.

"That's a lot of making," Twilight giggled.

"I know..." Numeral said.

"So, Pinkie Pie's party is soon. Will you be ready to go then?" Twilight asked.

"I think so," Numeral replied.

Twilight walked outside the library with a sudden loud burst of ponies saying "SURPRISE!" Pinkie and a whole crowd of ponies had gathered.

"Pinkie, I thought the party was later," Twilight said.

"It was, but I decided to make it a surprise party," Pinkie responded. Numeral walked outside.

"Wow, is this for me?" Numeral asked.

"Of course silly willy," Pinkie said in excitement.

"Geez, I don't know what to say. Thank you everypony!" Numeral said, beaming ear to ear. They all stood there for a second.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Pinkie proclaimed, allowing everyone to disperse in the various activities offered.

Numeral walked around the party meeting new ponies. Some of them gathered around him. Numeral was so happy inside. Then one pony asked him "Where are you from, Numeral?"

"Um..." Numeral said, unsure how to respond without spilling the truth.

"He's from around Waterhorse," Twilight lied.

"Thanks," Numeral whispered.

"Of course," Twilight whispered back.

"That's so cool!" one pony said. The others agreed.

That was close, Numeral thought.

The group left to try out different games, leaving six mares around Numeral.

"Numeral, you've met Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, but these are a few of our other friends," Twilight explained.

"Pinkie showed me their houses yesterday, but I haven't met them yet," Numeral said.

"Well, it's time you did. Girls?" Twilight said, letting her friends introduce themselves.

"I am Rarity, pleasure to make your acquaintance," the white mare said.

"Name's Applejack. Nice to meet ya," the orange county pony shared.

"I'm...Fluttershy," a pale yellow pony squeaked, hiding behind her pink mane.

"You don't need to be shy," Numeral said

"Oh, she's always like that around new ponies. Don't worry, she'll get used to you soon!" Pinkie Pie said. Fluttershy just blushed and looked down.

"You look really cute when you do that," Numeral said. Twilight frowned at him.

"You're all cute," Numeral quickly said. Twilight didn't seem satisfied, but she lightened up a bit.

"I forgot to ask you this morning. What did you dream about last night?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it was more like a nightmare if anything," Numeral said.

"Do tell," Twilight said.

"Not in public, Twilight," Numeral said.

"Okay fine. Later then," Twilight said.

"Hay, anypony wanna bob fer apples with me?" Applejack asked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"What's that, Twilight?" Numeral asked.

"It's quite simple, really. All you do is dunk your head under water, try to bite an apple, and bring it up before your opponents. It's really fun," Twilight explained.

"I can't do that. I might turn back into a seapony and unveil my true identity," Numeral whispered.

"Oh, you're scared of water? I'm sorry about that. Pinkie, do you have a game not involving water?" Twilight asked, covering for Numeral.

"Um... how about Pin The Tail On The Pony?" Pinkie suggested.

"Sounds fun, how do you play?" Numeral asked.

"We blindfold you and then you have to pin the tail on the pony in the right place," Twilight expanded.

"Do ya really not have these things back in Waterhorse?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I mean it's not too terribly far from here," Rarity added.

"Do you mind if I tell them your secret, Numeral?" Twilight asked.

"Do you trust these ponies?" Numeral asked.

"With all my heart," Twilight said. Numeral sighed.

"Then you may," he responded.

"You have to Pinkie Promise to keep his secret before you know," Pinkie demanded.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," everypony said.

"Okay, you see, Numeral isn't really from Waterhorse. He's from Atlantores," Twilight whispered.

"Atlantores?" Fluttershy said, barely audible.

"It's an underwater land that houses the seaponies," Twilight explained quietly.

"Are ya'll tryin' ta tell me that Numeral's really a seapony?" Applejack asked.

"She's not lying!" Pinkie Pie stood up.

"Yeah, Pinkie and I went there with Twilight," Rainbow said.

"Wow, if it is Rainbow Dash approved, it must be true," Rarity said. The mares turned to look at Numeral, who anxiously awaited their reaction.

"Please don't tell anypony this or you will regret it. I'm not the only seapony in Equestria. Lyra is also a seapony. Don't tell anypony what I just told you," Numeral said.

"We Pinkie Promise," the girls said, doing the actions.


	8. Chapter 8

After the party, the Mane 6 went into the library and Twilight talked about what they did in Atlantores.

"That was a very interesting story, Twi," Applejack said.

"Thanks! It's really neat down there. We'll all have to visit sometime," Twilight replied.

"I might have to go back." Numeral looked concerned as he looked down.

"What's wrong, darling? you seem blue," Rarity asked.

"It was just the nightmare I had last night. I'm worried that all of the seaponies are being eaten right as we speak. I don't know if my dream was going to come true or not but I just need to find out if they're all right," Numeral expanded. "Sharks are known for such actions..."

"So, that was what your dream was about? Seaponies were being eaten by sharks?" Twilight asked.

"Yes..." Numeral answered. "And so was I. And so were you all."

The six friends are shocked. "You mean we're going to die because of a shark?" Fluttershy asked as she worried.

"I don't know if that's going to happen or not. But I'm leaving tomorrow morning and heading back to the sea to find out what happened when I was gone," Numeral said.

"I can't let you go alone, not if what you've said does come to pass," Twilight said. She actually just wanted an excuse to spend more time with their new friend.

"Twilight, you might get killed out there. Plus, I think the spell you put on yourself has worn out. And it's too dangerous because when I found you, you were knocked out in a octopus's tentacles," Numeral expanded. "Who knows what else is lurking about that can hurt you?"

"But... Numeral, it's just as dangerous for you!" Twilight yelped.

"I know, but I have to do it," Numeral said.

"You could lose your life," Rainbow said.

"You could break your swirly tail," Pinkie said.

"All worth it, if it means I can find out how my ponies are doing. Plus, if something really is going on, I can figure out a way to help quicker," Numeral said firmly.

"So it's for your job?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. I'm wondering if there is a portal spell. Is there such thing a a portal spell Twilight?" he asked.

"What type are you talking about?" Twilight asked

"The one when you think where you want to go and then a portal appears and then you're there."

"I know one but the one I use, I can only jump short distances. I'll look it up. Hold on," Twilight said. She headed into the library. She found the spell quickly and then made a plan. She just couldn't let Numeral go alone, so she renewed her breathing underwater spell and decided she would jump in the portal after Numeral.

"I've got it. It doesn't look too hard," Twilight shared as she met up with her friends.

"Can I do the spell myself?" Numeral asked. He levitated the book Twilight had and read it.

"Okay, girls. Wish me luck!" Numeral said, forming the portal. He jumped in, closely followed by Twilight. The portal closed once Twilight had made it. Numeral didn't notice Twilight coming in. They were both in downtown Atlantores where it was busy. There were seaponies everywhere she looked. Twilight hid right behind a pole and activated her invisibility spell.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" Numeral asked a random seapony.

"Anywhere but here!" he cried, rushing off.

What's going on? Twilight thought.

"Then, that means that the sharks would be...this way!" Numeral calculated, going against the current of seaponies. Twilight, not wanting to lose him, followed. If he loses his life then I won't have a friend down here. All I have to do is remain hidden unless I need to show myself, Twilight thought.

"Watch it!" a seapony shouted as Twilight bumped into him. He looked around for the source, but he couldn't figure it out and just shrugged it off. Things were too crazy to worry about mysterious invisible objects, if there really were such things. Twilight sighed in relief, happy her spell was working well enough.

Numeral swam home with incredible speed hurrying to make sure that he got out of town before the sharks came. He needed to make sure he was in a safe location so he could think through a plan. Meanwhile back in Ponyville everypony was thinking about Twilight when there was a knock at the door. Spike answered the door and waiting there was Lyra Heartstrings.

"Um... can I come in please?" she asked.

"Sure, Lyra. Make yourself at home," Spike said, letting her in.

"What's going on, Lyra?" Rainbow asked.

"Can your friends leave for a minute?" Lyra asked, gesturing to everypony but Pinkie Pie and her.

"Is this about...?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes."

"You heard her, guys. Go now," Rainbow said.

"But we already know Lyra's secret," Rarity said.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" Lyra yelled.

"We didn't do it, Numeral did," Rainbow claimed.

"Don't worry Lyra, they Pinkie Promised," Pinkie said.

"I still don't trust them," Lyra said as she looked at them.

"I'm sorry, Can you guys just leave for an itsy bitsy minute!" Pinkie added, showing her friends out the door.

"Where's Twilight?" Lyra asked.

"She went with Numeral back to Atlantores," Pinkie answered.

"What?" Lyra was surprised.

"Twilight went back to Atlantores with Numeral. They left just 5 minutes ago. They're there now." Rainbow said.

"How did they get there so fast?" Lyra asked.

"Portal spell," Rainbow said.

"They're in big trouble. I when by Alantorse earlier and realized the sharks have returned." Lyra said.

"So, Numeral's dream wasn't just a bunch of hooey?" Rainbow asked.

"Numeral dreamt this? Well, yes I guess so," Lyra said.

"Both of them are in trouble; we have to help them out," Rainbow said.

"Maybe I can take my party cannon to heat things up," Pinkie said.

"Before we go, we have to reset the breathe underwater spell," Rainbow said.

"Leave that to me," Lyra said bravely.

Lyra cast the spell, wrote a little note saying that she was borrowing Rainbow and Pinkie for a bit, and quickly ushered the mares into the portal with her. When they reached Atlantores, the three noticed all of the commotion.

"They must have gone against the crowd, since that's where the sharks are," Lyra said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everypony wouldn't swim toward them!" Pinkie laughed.

"This is no laughing matter. Now, come on. We've got to find them, and quick!" Lyra said, leading the way.

Some of the seaponies noticed the land ponies as they went against the crowd.

"Are they land ponies over there?" one of them said.

"Just ignore it, we've got to get away! Dang there's a lot of us," another replied.

Meanwhile, Numeral and Twilight make it to Numeral's house. Numeral tried to open the door. A shark sneaked up behind him as he tried to unlock the door. Twilight ended the invisibility spell.

"Stay away from him!" Twilight cried, kicking the shark in the face. The kick was only hard enough to just make him go a couple feet. That was a terrible mistake.

Numeral looked and found Twilight. "What are you doing here, Twilight?! I told you to stay."

"I know, I know. I just couldn't leave you alone. If I hadn't come, you'd be shark bait!" Twilight said.

"I'm glad you care for me. I'm sorry but it's too dangerous," Numeral said.

"Hello? Shark here," the large creature said, trying to get the ponies' attention.

"Numeral, any last words?" Twilight asked as her heart rate jumped.

"Well, there's one thing," Numeral said, quickly kissing Twilight's cheek. Twilight floated there, stunned at the action. She felt warm and fuzzy, the fear completely leaving her for the moment. She liked it.

"If you're done now..." the shark said impatiently.

"No, wait," Twilight said, to the surprise of both the shark and Numeral. Twilight turned to face Numeral. "I've got something too."

Then, Twilight leaned in and pressed her lips against shark looked away as they kissed. The two broke apart and smiled at each other. Then the shark opened his mouth at both of them and they both closed their eyes.

"Not today, mister!" Rainbow shouted, dashing to her friends' aid. She hit the shark square in the face, dazing the beast.

"This is my chance to defeat something in my life other than a dragon," Rainbow said.

"It was Fluttersh—!" Pinkie reminded.

"SHUT UP PINKIE!" she yelled. Rainbow attacked the shark with her hooves. The shark scurried off, afraid of getting beaten more. It was humiliating enough that it was a land pony hurting him.

"Thanks for saving us," Twilight said.

"Yes, thank you so much," Numeral said.

"It was nothing," Rainbow said, dusting herself off.

"When we we coming on top of the hill we saw you both... kissing," Pinkie said. "Are you both in love?"

The two ponies in question blushed.

"Um..." Numeral said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um... no," Twilight lied through her teeth.

"You must have seen us, uh, whispering. We were trying to um, figure out how to escape the shark," Numeral added.

"You guys are terrible liars," Lyra said.

"Fine, we're in love, happy?" Twilight said.

"You know what this means? Another party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Not yet, there are still blood-thirsty sharks roaming around," Numeral said.

"Pinkie you are such a party animal," Lyra said.

"Literally..." Rainbow muttered.

"Well, we can't just sit here and hope that this city is saved. We have to do something," Lyra said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We've got Rainbow Dash for all pony's sake!" Numeral said, hurrying off.

"Coming!" Twilight said, following.

"Wait up!" the three remaining ponies called, swimming after them.

The group swam around town looking for sharks. For every encounter with a shark, there was a seapony in trouble. It was an attack on a city after all.

"How are we going to beat them all?" Lyra asked.

"Well, you've got me," Rainbow Dash said.

"And we've got my magic," Twilight said.

"Don't forget my party cannon!" Pinkie said, pulling out the contraption.

"What can a party cannon do to help us?" Lyra asked.

"Maybe if we take out all of party stuff and replace it with a big rock. It will damage the shark," Twilight suggested.

"Then it won't be a party cannon anymore," Pinkie said.

"Twilight, remember your brother's wedding? That cannon can do some serious damage!" Rainbow said.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, what's in that cannon?" Twilight asked.

"It has steamers, balloons, a cake, table cloth, birthday hats, and a table," Pinkie answered.

"How in Equestria do you fit all that in that little cannon?" Lyra asked.

"It's Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow dismissed.

"I think my Pinkie Sense is going off," Pinkie said with her ears shaking.

"What does that mean? I never seen that twitch before?" Twilight asked

"I think it means...SHARK ATTACK!" Pinkie screamed. The shark grabbed Twilight and swims across the group.

"Why is it always me that gets hurt with the Pinkie Sense?" Twilight said.

"I'm coming, Twilight!" Numeral called. The shark struck him with his tail, sending him a good few feet away. "Or...not."

"Numeral, come on!" Rainbow said, coming to Numeral's aid. She helped him up and the two caught up to Pinkie and Lyra, who were already on the shark's tail.

"Good thing I brought my Party Gun," Pinkie said.

"What is that?" Lyra asked. Pinkie fired the gun and a whole table, tablecloth, birthday hats, balloons and a cake come out.

"Dang!" Rainbow said, impressed. She knew this was Pinkie Pie, but this was a whole new level of awesome. The shark was hit square on and he let go of Twilight.

"Thanks for saving me there," Twilight said.

"Well, did you expect me to just let him take you away?" Pinkie asked. "No, silly filly!"

"Let's move on, we're burning daylight," Lyra said.

"Of course," Twilight said, swimming to Numeral's side.

"Are you okay?" Numeral asked, as the group headed off again.

"I'm good enough," Twilight replied. "It's better now that I'm with you."

"Well I think we might meet the boss of the sharks soon. I mean, why wouldn't he want to come and oversee how his minions have done? Does anypony have a plan?" Lyra asked.

"What's everypony's strengths? Or what do you put to the table?" Twilight asked, taking the leadership role as usual.

"We know that Pinkie and Rainbow are covered. Numeral, what do you have?" Lyra asked.

"Well, I can do magic," Numeral said.

"You are pretty smart. Maybe you and I can join forces," Twilight said.

"Aww! That'd be so cute!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Nothing's cute when we're preparing for battle, Pinkie," Rainbow said.

"Well, it's a little cute..." Lyra said.

"I wish I had my rainbow dye with me. I would mark my cheeks to tell that I'm ready for battle," Rainbow said.

"You don't have to worry. I brought rainbow dye just in case of rainbow dye emergencies," Pinkie said as she lifted a rock and grabbed a bottle of rainbow dye.

"When did you pu—," Rainbow stopped. "Good job Pinkie Pie."

"Thank you, Dashie! Here," Pinkie Pie said, handing Rainbow the bottle. Rainbow opened it and marked her cheeks. I'm ready, she thought.

"What about you, Lyra? What can you do?" Twilight asked.

"I can play awesome music," Lyra answered. "I can also do magic."

"Those will come in handy," Twilight said. "I think we're covered."

"Are we ready then?" Pinkie asked.

"I think we are. Be prepared, everypony, this might get our hooves dirty," Twilight said, looking grimly ahead into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

As they traveled back to downtown Atlantores, everypony started training up. Twilight, Numeral, and Lyra were practicing offensive and defensive spells, Rainbow was stretching and preparing her muscles for the force of kicking the enemy, and Pinkie Pie was readying her weapons, including her party cannon, party gun, and party straw.

"Are we ready? If I die today I just wanted to say that I love you all," Twilight said.

"Remember I am your best bet for survival," Rainbow said bravely.

Pinkie's ears started to twitch. "My ears are twitching again!" she yelled.

"Then it's time," Numeral said gravely.

"We can do this!" Pinkie said positively. A dozen sharks surrounded them. They were pushing them back into one spot. Rainbow swam upward to try and distract the sharks. Three sharks followed her upwards. Rainbow swam faster and faster with each passing second. She soon reached the top of the water and flew out. The sharks flew out of the water and splashed back in. Rainbow then went into a downwards spiral and slashed back in the water. The sharks followed her when all of a sudden a cone formed around her. Is it possible to do a sonic rainboom underwater? So cool, she thought.

Then a big explosion of color burst through the waters, blinding some sharks and pushing them in all directions. The waters were rough and the waves grew tenfold, scaring several local land ponies.

Twilight, Pinkie, Numeral, and Lyra felt the force from the rainboom. It made the bottom of the sea seem windy. Everypony and shark was thrown. It was enough to make a crater in the ground.

"What was that?!" Numeral asked, regaining composure from the event.

"That, my friend, was a sonic rainboom," Twilight smiled.

"Wow, that was impressive," Numeral said.

"Rainbow just saved us again," Twilight said.

"Not yet," Lyra said, pointing at something in the distance. It was a shark, larger than the other sharks they've seen. He was big and scary. His jagged teeth glistened as he came closer, looking like they were ready to chomp down on the first thing that came too close.

"Ha ha ha," laughed the low voice of the shark.

"Ha ha ha!" Pinkie laughed, thinking that something funny happened.

"Pinkie Pie, stop laughing," Lyra demanded.

"What? He was laughing!" Pinkie said defensively.

"Not the good kind of laugh!" Rainbow yelled.

"Enough! You little ponies better be tasty. And we have a mix between land and seaponies. How perfect," he said, grinning evilly.

"Wait, before you eat us, let's get to know each other a little better? I'm Pinkie Pie, this is Rainbow Dash, this is Numeral, here's Twilight Sparkle, and this is Lyra Heartstrings. What's your name?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm never telling," the boss said.

"His name's Beverly," one of the other sharks said while he was laughing. Everypony laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Beverly hollered, and everypony did so. Well, except for Rainbow, who kept laughing to taunt the beast.

"Well I guess Beverly is going to kill us all," Numeral laughed. Everypony started laughing again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I was going to go easy on you, but now you made it harder for me. Now I'll make sure you die in my mouth," Beverly said.

Beverly chased after the ponies with his mouth wide open. Rainbow and Twilight hid behind a rock.

"I'm going to strike him from behind," Rainbow said.

"I will ram into him with my horn," Twilight said.

"How about I throw you toward him and you can ram him like that," Rainbow suggested.

"How hard can you throw, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry about that," Rainbow replied. She picked up Twilight and spun her like a football toward Beverly.

Beverly had little time to react as the unicorn approached him. However, the water really slowed her down and he had enough time to smack her out of the way. Twilight started to sink.

"Twilight!" Numeral called worriedly. He swam to her side and helped her get back up.

"I'll be okay," Twilight said, rubbing the shoulder that got hit.

"Are you positive?" Numeral asked. Twilight nodded and hugged Numeral.

"Thanks for coming for me."

Beverly gagged at the scene. This distraction was perfect for Rainbow to sneak up from behind and strike the big nasty shark. He roared and quickly spun around, going nose to nose with Rainbow. Rainbow Dash stuck out her tongue and darted off.

Lyra was standing with Pinkie Pie. "Hey Pinkie, can I borrow your cannon?" Lyra asked.

"Of course!" Pinkie exclaimed, handing over the contraption.

Lyra put herself inside the cannon. "It is pretty roomy in here. Pinkie, fire at Beverly." Lyra sat right under the table so she would not get hit by it once she hit the shark. Pinkie fired the cannon at Beverly. Beverly got hit by the birthday hats, confetti, tablecloth, balloons, and a cake but was not affected by it.

"Is this all you've got?" he asked, laughing. Once he opened his eyes he saw a giant table and Lyra. He got hit in the head and it hurt.

"Hey!" Beverly bellowed in rage. "You're gonna pay for that!" He charged at full speed and took Pinkie Pie into his mouth.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow yelled, dashing to the shark. She kicked him square in the jaw, causing him to spit her out.

"Thank you Dashie! Thank you thank you thank you!" Pinkie thanked. "I was almost shark food!"

"No problem," Rainbow responded. "Now c'mon, we better get out of his way." The two ponies quickly swam away as Beverly nursed his hurt jaw.

"If there was only a way to make sure that he does not eat us," Twilight said.

"I know a spell to make sure that he does not eat us again," Numeral mentioned, "But it's really hard to do. I don't think I can do it."

"I can do a power booster spell on you and maybe that will work," Twilight suggested.

"That would be fantastic, thanks," Numeral said.

"Of course!" Twilight said. She touched her horn to his, transferring power to him.

"It's just enough to do this spell. Thanks again, Twilight," Numeral said in mersey. Numeral performed the spell. His magic started spreading all over the ocean. It hit every shark in sight. Beverly started feeling bad in his stomach. He started to barf out all of the seaponies he had eaten. Surprisingly, they were still alive. The other seaponies ran off thinking they might get eaten again.

"What have you done?" Beverly demanded.

"Let's just say you won't be eating ponies anymore," Numeral said, grinning triumphantly.

"What did you do to me?" Beverly asked again as he was panting.

"I made your body unable to digest a seapony or a land pony. You can still eat but not a pony," Numeral explained. "I also made it attach to your genes so if you have kids, they will also have that allergy. You're not the only shark I did that to. I did it to all of the sharks in the world."

Beverly growled and left, unsure what to do now that he couldn't eat ponies.

"Numeral, you did it!" Twilight yelled in excitement.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Numeral said modestly.

"You were awesome Numeral," Rainbow said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed.

"Likewise," Numeral said, smiling.

"Ooh, I know what we should do now. LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Pinkie exclaimed.

This time, everyone agreed and they swam off, happy that the sharks were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

After the sharks were driven away, Pinkie Pie immediately set to work on a party. She'd been looking forward to throwing one for a while, so she was very happy that her time had now come.

"Wow Pinkie, how did you set it up so fast?" Lyra asked.

"Party Cannon, Party Gun, and the Party Straw, silly filly," Pinkie responded.

"What's a Party Straw?" Lyra asked.

"This!" Pinkie said, holding up a small tube. "You just blow and the party comes out!"

"That's...interesting," Lyra said, wondering how in Equestria Pinkie could fit a party in that little straw. "Pinkie, who is the manufacturer of that straw?"

"Me, why do you ask?"

"I should have guessed."

"Remember Lyra, it's Pinkie Pie. You probably shouldn't think too hard about it," Rainbow said.

"I'm going to have to get used to her like you girls are," Lyra said.

"After a LONG time, you do," Rainbow replied, smiling.

"Who wants cake?!" Pinkie asked, holding up a tray with the delicious dessert.

"I do!" everypony yelled. They ran over Twilight as they swam toward the cake.

"Are you ok, Twilight?" Numeral asked.

"It happens...all the time..." Twilight mumbled.

"Stay here, I'll get you a slice," Numeral offered, swimming off.

"Thanks Numeral," Twilight said. By the time Numeral got there there was only one piece left.

"Twilight, I'm sorry. There was only one piece left. You can have it," Numeral said, holding out the treat.

"No, you have it," Twilight said.

"I insist," Numeral said.

"Please, just take it," Twilight said.

"Ugh! JUST SPLIT IT IN HALF!" Rainbow yelled.

"Oh...right," Twilight and Numeral said.

As they cut the cake they look into each other's eyes and smiled like fools.

"Awwww," Pinkie said looking at them from a distance. "They love each other. Twilight, why don't you just tell Numeral your feelings? Numeral, why don't you just tell Twilight your feelings?"

"Pinkie, you obviously don't know love. One does not simply tell somepony they like them," Lyra said.

"Yeah, Pinkie. Seriously," Rainbow said.

"But it would save so much time!" Pinkie protested.

"Just walk away and let them have their time," Rainbow suggested as she pushed Pinkie away.

"But...but!" Pinkie said, looking back at the two. When she turned around, she was face to face with a seapony. This seapony was white with a red mane and a scroll as her cutie mark.

"Oh, I haven't met you before! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm the Mayor of Atlantores. Coral Reef is my name. You're not from around here, are you?" Coral Reef asked, pointing out Pinkie's legs.

"Yeah, I'm actually from up there!" Pinkie said, gesturing to the surface above them.

"You're from the top of the water?" Coral asked.

"No, silly! I'm from the land," Pinkie replied.

"That would explain the legs, then," Coral said. "I want you right next to me at the town meeting later."

"REALLY?" Pinkie got excited.

"Can you give a speech, since you and your friends saved us all?" Coral asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Coral!" Pinkie replied.

"Great, see you later then," Coral said. She thought having a land pony speak for them would be a bit more exciting than everypony hearing her give a monologue.

Pinkie swam up to Lyra. "Guess what? I get to say a speech at the town meeting later!"

"Oh goodness. This is going to be interesting," Lyra said.

"You bet it is!" Pinkie responded, beaming from ear to ear.

"But I'm kind of worried about you at the same time," Lyra thought since none of the seaponies knew her and her interesting personality.

"Don't worry, I have it all taken care of," Pinkie claimed.

The time Lyra dreaded soon came, Pinkie's speech. Everypony was gathered at Town Hall, looking up at their Mayor at the stand. Pinkie was next to her, smiling excitedly.

"As you all may know, we were attacked by vicious sharks who wanted to make us all their dinner. However, a few ponies have saved us from that awful fate. We would now like to introduce Pinkie Pie to give a speech," Coral gladly said.

"I wish I was chosen to give a speech," Twilight said thinking that she would be much better then Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie went toward the front of the stage. "Since speeches are boring, I decided to sing a song."

"Oh boy," Rainbow mumbled.

"Oh no," Twilight muttered.

"I've never heard Pinkie sing before," Numeral claimed.

"Well, get ready because it's coming," Lyra said.

Pinkie took in a deep breath.

_"It all started with a book,_

_One my friend read in her nook,_

_Inside a place beyond belief-_

_Underwater and with reefs!_

_She came to me and Rainbow Dash,_

_We hurried there in a flash!_

_We quickly made some new friends,_

_Some bonds of which shall not end!_

_But there are harder things out there,_

_Than being out of our air._

_You see sharks came and attacked,_

_But we helped you take it back._

_Here the seaponies are to be,_

_Free under the deep blue sea!_

_So, that is all for now,_

_Manatees are sea cows!"_

Everypony clapped.

"That wasn't so bad, but the ending was random. Then again, this is Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said.

"I thought it was rather good," Numeral said quietly.

"The only bad song was the sharing and caring song. Now that was a bad song," Twilight remembered.

"The sharing and caring song?" Lyra and Numeral asked.

"Don't," Rainbow said, quickly glancing at Pinkie. To her horror, the party mare had heard.

"I heard somepony who wanted to hear the sharing and caring song," Pinkie stared at them.

"NO!" Rainbow and Twilight shouted. Both mares covered their ears.

Pinkie sang the song to Lyra and Numeral.

"That was..." Numeral started.

"Horrible," Lyra finished.

"How is it bad? It's about sharing and caring!" Pinkie said.

"Just don't sing it again," Rainbow moaned.

"I will sing it whenever I want to," Pinkie claimed.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville...

"What's Lyra doing with Rainbow and Pinkie?" Spike asked. "And where are Twilight and Numeral?"

"Maybe she is turning them into seaponies," Fluttershy worried.

"Ah don't think Lyra would do somethin' like that," Applejack said.

"Perhaps we should go after them," Rarity suggested.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea. I mean, we don't know where they are and..." Fluttershy said.

"Sounds good ta me!" Applejack interrupted.

"Since I'm a unicorn I suppose I will attempt to read the book and learn how to do the magic after five years of not reading any," Rarity said.

"Oh dear. Are you sure about this, Rarity? We...we could get hurt," Fluttershy said softly.

"Relax, my dear," Rarity said as she looked inside the spell book.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. Rarity will do great!" Spike encouraged. Rarity did the breathe underwater spell on everypony and Spike.

"Now where is that portal spell Twilight used? Rarity asked herself.

"Right here!" Spike said, holding out a book. He knew every book in the library. It was because he has to fetch them for Twilight.

"Hopefully I can get this right the first time." Rarity's horn lights up. A portal appeared on the floor.

"Well Ah'm goin' in first." Applejack jumps in.

"Me next!" Spike called as he followed the country pony.

"Come on, Fluttershy, dear. There's nothing to be afraid of," Rarity said, pulling Fluttershy in with her. Fluttershy just squealed in surprise.

The portal closed once Fluttershy was pulled in. They floated down to the bottom of the sea.

"I wonder where they are?" Rarity asked.

"Well, we tried. Can we please get out of here?" Fluttershy said, getting the creeps.

"I thought you would be good at communicating with the fish down here," Rarity said.

"Yeah, c'mon sugarcube. We need ya," Applejack added.

Fluttershy sighed. "Okay."

"I see lights in the distance. Maybe that's where Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow are," Spike said as he looked.

"Oh, what was that place called again? Atlantores! That must be Atlantores!" Applejack said excitedly.

"Goodness, we have to swim all the way over there?" Fluttershy asked.

"Come along," Rarity said, already swimming towards the lights.

"But what if we get lost?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just swim toward the light." Spike pushed her.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said, following her friends.

Meanwhile back in Alantores...

"This has been a pretty good day, don't you all think so?" Numeral asked.

"Yeperoni!" Pinkie said. "Especially since I got a party AND a song!"

"I think that's enough partying today. I'm pooped," Rainbow said as she yawned.

"Oh, where are we going to sleep? I mean, are we going back to Ponyville, or...?" Twilight asked.

"You all can stay at my place for the night. Just like that first day," Numeral suggested.

"Thanks, Numeral. I hope our friends don't mind staying the night," Twilight replied.

"Not at all," Rainbow yawned. "Just give me someplace to sleep..."

"You slept on the couch last time," Numeral said.

"Well, I'm going back to Waterhorse. Plus I need to see Bon Bon tonight and I'm going to be late," Lyra performed the portal spell and headed off.

"Bye bye!" Pinkie called as Lyra disappeared.

"Well, that was rather abrupt," Twilight said.

"Yeah, well come on everypony. My home is this way," Numeral said, swimming off.

Just when they were about to arrive and Numeral's house, their friends were about to cross paths with them.

"Hey, are those our friends?" Applejack asked.

"They look like it, I mean they have legs," Spike said.

"HEY TWI," Applejack yelled.

Twilight looked, "Applejack? Rarity? Fluttershy? Spike? How did you get here?!" Twilight asked.

"Rarity used her magic to come here," Spike answered.

"Wowie! Good job Rarity!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Why, thank you," Rarity said.

"This is the first time I've ever heard of Rarity doing spells other than moving stuff and putting stuff on," Rainbow said.

"I can do other spells, I just don't need to," Rarity said, shrugging off the comment.

"Well, now that we know the how, why?" Twilight asked.

"We wanted to see what this city was like and to see you," Spike said.

"N-now s-since w-we s-saw t-them c-can w-we p-please g-go h-home n-now?" Fluttershy shivered in fear.

"Wow, Fluttershy. You're more jittery than a worm in an apple," Applejack said.

"Calm down, Fluttershy. I thought you would like it down here because of all of the sea creatures," Twilight said.

"But, it's so...d-different," Fluttershy said.

"Do I look scary?" Numeral asked, gesturing to his fins and tail.

"N-no. But you're a p-pony," Fluttershy said.

"Maybe I should take you on a tour of the ocean deep tommorrow," Rainbow said.

"When it's d-dayt-time? That would be g-great," Fluttershy shivered.

"Deal," Rainbow said, nudging her shy friend, causing her to smile a little.

"So, what now?" Numeral asked. "How am I going to fit six ponies and a baby sea serpent... I mean a dragon into my home?"

"Oh, I don't want to be any bother. We can just find some hotel somewhere to stay for the night," Rarity said.

"Eeyup. Ya know a place, Numeral?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, just follow that current and to your left is a hotel," Numeral directed.

"That's convenient," Rarity said.

"Come on, I'm tired," Spike said.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Spike, stay here with me," Twilight instructed.

"Good night," Rarity said.

"Night ya'll," Applejack said.

"Sleep well," Fluttershy added.

"Nightie nightie! Don't let the bed bugs bitie!" Pinkie called.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, I don't think that there is such thing as bed bugs underwater." Rainbow said.

"Actually, there are bed bugs here, just not the same as yours," Numeral put in.

"Well I guess I will turn into a vampony tonight," Pinkie said.

"Can we get inside? I'm exhausted," Spike yawned.

"Of course, come in girls. And Spike," Numeral said, letting in everypony.

Luna's night tumbled on them as the eight friends slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight was in the guest room for the night. She was dreaming that she was in a forest surrounded by trees, bushes, etc.

She heard noises coming from behind her. Twilight turned around but saw nothing. She shrugged and turned back around, only to bump into somepony.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Twilight said.

"It is no trouble at all, Twilight Sparkle," the pony said. Twilight looked and noticed it was Princess Luna!

"Princess Luna?"

"Yes, it is us. We seek an audience with thee," Luna declared.

"If you came into my dream, does I mean you want to talk to me?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Tia and I came to Ponyville. You were not there, so we were wondering where thou wast?" she asked.

"Well um..." Twilight thought for a second. Should she reveal her true location?

"We were waiting?" Luna said.

"Um... Baltimare," Twilight lied. "Rarity has family in that town and I went there because there was a sick relative of hers. She's in the hospital right now." Luna looks at Twilight's face.

"Do not lie to us, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said. "We know thou art not there."

Twilight sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just not sure if you would believe me if I told you the truth."

"Please, tell us," Luna said.

"Alright, well the truth is that I'm in an underwater land called Atlantores," Twilight admitted.

Luna laughed. "Tell us the truth, Twilight, you're making me laugh. That story is funny."

Twilight looked up with a serious expression. "That is the truth, Princess."

"There are no such thing as ponies that live underwater," Luna said.

"Oh, but there are," Twilight said earnestly. "Come and see for yourself it's right off the coast of Waterhorse! But you'll need to perform a breathe underwater spell first."

"Please, Twilight. If this is some kind of joke..." Luna said.

"It's not. I swear," Twilight replied.

"I can tell you once you get back you will be punished," Luna said, hoping that she would tell the truth.

"You will have nothing to punish me for, Princess," Twilight replied simply.

"I will give you one chance, I will come down myself and see if you are telling the truth. I will be there at midday," Luna said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for believing me," Twilight said excitedly.

"Don't thank us yet. We are quite skeptical," Luna responded.

"See you here, Luna." Twilight's dream ended.

"Twilight? Were you talking to somepony?" Spike asked, rubbing his eyes. "Because you woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spike. It appears that Princess Luna is coming to visit us soon," Twilight said. "We should probably warn Numeral."

"At three in the morning? No, he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him in the middle of the night," Spike said.

"It's really only three?" Twilight asked, glancing up at the clock. "Well, I guess it can wait."

"Well I'm going back to sleep, good night." Spike layed back down.

"Good night, Spike," Twilight responded. She lay back down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Numeral had made the group breakfast again. When they were sitting to eat, Twilight told the others about her dream.

"So, the Princess of the Night is coming to visit?" Numeral said. "This is big news! Do you know how much we seaponies respect her? The moon affects our tides! We must alert everypony to clean up the place!"

"How is the city going to prepare for Luna on such short notice?" Twilight asked.

"This is so exciting I think I'm going to explode!" Pinkie exclaimed. She jumped up in the water above her and popped into confetti.

"Pinkie?!" Rainbow screeched, waking up fully. Pinkie Pie gently floated down.

"Gotcha, Dashie!" Pinkie said, laughing.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, never do that again," Rainbow suggested as her heart rate jumped.

"Okey dokey loki!" Pinkie said, taking a large bite of her seaweed meal. Twilight, Spike, and Numeral laughed at their random friend's act.

"I wonder how Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy are doing?" Twilight asked.

Meanwhile at the hotel...

The three friends were just getting up from their peaceful slumber.

"Good mornin' ya'll," Applejack yawned, stretching out her front legs.

"Good morning," Fluttershy said quietly.

"This hotel has fabulous service! I slept wonderfully," Rarity commented, smiling under her eye mask.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower, if I can figure out how since we're underwater," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Ah don't think ya can, sugarcube," Applejack said thoughtfully. "Ah mean, we're surrounded by water so..."

"Are you suggesting that we swim in filth?" Rarity said, disgusted by such an idea.

"Actually, we shower using air bubbles," somepony said. The three girls turned around to find a handful of seaponies watching them.

"Aah!" the girls screamed, shrinking under their covers.

"Where did they come from?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry, I opened the window last night to let some cool water come in," Applejack explained.

"I k-knew coming to a h-hotel was a b-bad idea," Fluttershy stuttered.

"Well we need to think of something," Rarity said. Fluttershy started feeling something. She suddenly jumped up and stared at the seaponies.

"Oh, we're sorry. We'll just...leave now," the seaponies said, backing out the door.

"Good seaponies..." Fluttershy murmured.

"Well, that's one way of doin' it," Applejack said.

"I knew taking Fluttershy with us was a good idea," Rarity said.

"Oh, it's nothing girls," Fluttershy said softly.

"Nonsense, you got rid of those seaponies. Now, we'd better escape before more show up," Rarity said.

"Eeyup. Let's go!" Applejack said, leading the way out.

They left toward Numeral's house before any more seaponies came.

"Numeral, are you home?" Rarity knocked on the door.

Twilight answered it. "Hello, how was the hotel?"

"It was rather good, however there were some, um..." Rarity started.

"Seaponies in our room," Applejack finished.

"Yeah, seaponies are curious creatures," Twilight said, looking back at Numeral. He waved, embarrassed a little.

"You bet your apples they are," Applejack said. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, come right on in," Numeral replied.

"Do you have a shower or whatever you call it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, down the hall to the left," Numeral directed.

"Thanks," she said, barely audible. She quickly swam away.

"I wonder how the showers work here?" Twilight asked.

"We have jets that shoot out air bubbles," Numeral said nonchalantly. "What do you do?"

"Water..." Twilight said.

"Ah, yes, I see how it could be confusing," Numeral said.

"Well from the soap I use I think that bubbles clean too," Pinkie said as she blew a bubble from her mouth.

"How are you doing that?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. I just did it," Pinkie replied.

"Okay then...Well when Fluttershy's done, I think I'll take her on that tour," Rainbow said.

"Great, and I will help prepare for Luna's visit," Twilight said.

"I'll go with Rainbow," Spike said.

"No, you're helping me," Twilight said.

"Aww," Spike mumbled.

"Wait, Princess Luna is visiting?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yeah, she told me so in a dream," Twilight explained.

"Alrighty then," Applejack said. "Ah guess that ah will help Twi."

"As will I," Rarity decided. "It would be an honor to help prepare for the Princess's arrival."

Fluttershy walked out from the shower. "Hmm, I like that shower; it's comfortable."

"Now that you're done, wanna go on that tour I promised yesterday?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Okay," Fluttershy said.

"Great! Let's go," Rainbow said, pulling Fluttershy out the door.

"Well, I'm going to go tell the mayor the the Princess is coming," Pinkie said as she smiled." I'll also set up the party!"

"Perfect, I think we're set," Twilight said.

"Great, let's get started then," Numeral decided. The girls split up to spread the news and set to work preparing for the arrival of the Princess.


	12. Chapter 12

Fluttershy and Rainbow are traveling through the coral reef outside of town.

"Fluttershy, can you communicate with fish?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll try to." She swam toward a clownfish. "Hello, little friend." The clownfish looked up at her and then nipped her playfully. Fluttershy smiled. "I think he likes me."

"Or maybe since it's a clownfish maybe it just wants to be silly," Rainbow said, thinking the fish was funny.

"Oh Rainbow, I don't think he's trying to be silly. I mean, just because he's a clownfish doesn't mean he likes to clown around," Fluttershy said, not getting the joke.

"Let's move on, Fluttershy, there could be turtles down here." Rainbow started swimming away. The two swam on until they saw some creatures in the distance. Fluttershy recognized them almost immediately.

"Oh, look Rainbow Dash! Green sea turtles!"

"I guess I was right after all," Rainbow said. I hope they can do awesome tricks.

Fluttershy started coming in contact with the turtles. "Hello little turtle," she said softly.

"Little?" Rainbow said, looking at the large animal. It was only the size of a book.

"This one is just a kid, Rainbow," Fluttershy explained, petting the turtle's shell.

"You know more than me." Rainbow crossed her hooves. The green sea turtle swam around Fluttershy like a whirlpool and she laughed.

"What can I say? It's my special talent," Fluttershy said, smiling at the animals around her. She turned to Rainbow Dash. "Thank you for taking me out to see the animals. This is nice."

"Your welcome, Fluttershy," Rainbow felt happy inside.

They swam through the coral reef when all of a sudden a swarm of barracuda surround them.

"Um, Fluttershy? Can these guys eat us?" Rainbow asked.

"Y-yes..." Fluttershy squeaked, inching closer to Rainbow as the barracuda came nearer.

"I can beat them in 10 seconds flat," Rainbow said, setting aside her fear and getting ready to push her body to its limits.

"Wait! They have really sharp teeth and can swim really fast. Plus, there's so many of them, I don't want you to risk it," Fluttershy said, worrying for her life and the life of her friend.

Rainbow Dash didn't listen and went straight toward them.

"Oh I can't watch," Fluttershy said, covering her eyes and cowering. A cloud of sand covered the whole area because of the intense fight going on between Rainbow and the deadly fish. Rainbow threw kicks and punches to every fish that was foolish enough to get close to her, but soon enough she was getting tired.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow called as she nearly got chomped by one of the fish. Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes. Seeing her friend in danger, something snapped. She swam right up to one of them and stared right into their eyes.

"What do you think you're trying to do, mister? Eat my friend? Why, I should call your mother for such a thing. You should be ashamed of yourself you big bully," Fluttershy said strictly.

The whole school became scared of the silent pegasus and swam off.

"Wow, Fluttershy, that was awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, it was nothing really..." Fluttershy mumbled modestly.

"You need to do that more often," Rainbow suggested.

"I can't really control it, it just happens," Fluttershy explained. "Besides, you were handling yourself pretty well for the moment."

"Let's head back to Atlantores, Twilight might need our help," Rainbow said.

"That seems like a safe idea," Fluttershy said, looking back at the direction in which the barracuda fled. Fluttershy was feeling better about the ocean blue. She was no longer scared.

Meanwhile back in Alantores...

Pinkie Pie was trying to help with the banner saying "Welcome Princess of the Night".

Her tail started to twitch. "My tail is twitching! My tail is twitching!" she yelled.

"What does that mean?" one of the seaponies asked.

"It means that her tail is twitching," said another one. Then a giant rock fell on both seaponies.

"Sorry!" the seapony that dropped the rock yelled.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one to get hurt this time," Twilight said. As soon as she said that, the two seaponies pushed the rock off of themselves and it ran into Twilight. "Of course..."

"TWILIGHT, NO TIME TO LAY AROUND. WE HAVE A PRINCESS COMING!" Pinkie yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up," Twilight said, dusting herself off.

Rainbow and Fluttershy came back into town.

"Hey how was the trip?" Twilight asked.

"It was cool," Rainbow replied.

"The animals were amazing," Fluttershy said. "Well...except the barracuda."

"Wow, I can see the bite marks. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Twilight asked.

"I hope so," Rainbow said.

"Rainbow's pretty tough, I think she'll be fine," Fluttershy affirmed.

"Can you help me with this, Twilight?" Numeral asked.

"I'll be there in a second," Twilight replied. She looked at Rainbow and Fluttershy. "Well, if you two want to help out, the mayor will certainly have something for you to do. She's over there," Twilight directed. She turned to Numeral. "I'm coming!"

"This has to be perfect," Rarity said as she tried to pin Luna's new dress that she'd made out of seaweed. Rarity guess her size to make the dress.

"What can we do? It seems like everypony's taken everything," Fluttershy said, looking around.

"You can set up a nature show," said the mayor. "Your friend Twilight told me that you are good with animals."

"Okay!" Fluttershy became excited and swam off.

"Then what can I do?" Rainbow asked.

"You can watch out for her arrival," said Coral.

"That should be easy," Rainbow claimed. She swam up, grabbed binoculars, and went toward the direction of Waterhorse.

"I guess everypony is covered," Twilight said. "We should be ready in no time."

"Twilight, my tail is twitching again!" Pinkie yelled.

"Then why did you come next to me?" Twilight asked.

"Hey Twilight, you're standing under the Princess's boat," Rainbow told Twilight. Twilight looked up to find an anchor falling on top of her.

"I should have seen that coming," Twilight mumbled. The anchor landed on her.

"Your Princess of the Night has arrived!" Luna bellowed as she was riding the anchor, it frightening the nearby ponies. "I mean, your Princess of the Night has arrived." She said the second part softer, which made the seaponies less scared. Then every land pony bowed.

"Where's Twilight?" Luna asked.

"Um, underneath ya," Applejack said. Luna looked under the acer to find Twilight blacked out.

"Oops, we are most sorry," Luna said nervously. Rainbow pulled Twilight out from under the large object.

"What happened?" Twilight asked, coming back to her senses.

"Oh, nothing major. You'll be fine, no worries," Rainbow said, covering for the Princess's accident.

"Princess, I made a dress out of seaweed if you want it," Rarity said holding the dress.

"It looks lovely, my dear subject," Luna said kindly, looking upon the dress. She then looked around at her aquatic surroundings. "So, it is true. There truly is an underwater world."

"But I told you, Princess," Twilight said.

"Indeed, you did. We apologize for not initially believing you," Luna said.

"It's quite alright, I don't think I would have believed me either," Twilight replied.

Numeral swam up to the Princess of the Night.

"Princess Luna, it is an honor to meet you," Numeral said, bowing.

"Well, who dost we have here?" Luna looked down over the seapony.

"I am your most humble subject, Numeral," he introduced, looking up.

"It is a pleasure to meet thee, Numeral," Luna said, holding out her hoof. Numeral shook it politely and smiled.

"Likewise, Princess," Numeral said, backing away a respectable distance.

"Hello Princess, I'm the mayor, call me Coral." She bowed.

"So, you're the leader of this underwater city," Luna said.

"Yep," Coral responded.

"It's a pleasure, Coral," Luna said, bowing herself.

"Oh, you do not need to bow to me, Princess. If anything, I should be bowing to you," Coral said, bowing.

"Well you're the leader of this town so we both bow," Luna replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose," Coral said, laughing.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Luna? Do you want to try some cake?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course," Luna said, accepting the dessert. She took a bite. "Oh, this is delicious. Did thou make it?"

"Yep, and a couple other seaponies helped me," Pinkie smiled

"It has a delightful flavor, what is in it?" Luna asked, eating more of the cake.

"It's made with seaweed," Pinkie replied, causing the princess to gag a little.

"Seaweed, thou sayest?" Luna asked as she was surprised.

"Yep! It's one of the main seapony ingredients. It's good, isn't it?" Pinkie Pie said.

"I suppose it's not that bad," Luna said, as she took another bite.

"This cake is made from coral too," Pinkie pointed out.

Pinkie makes uses some weird ingredients, Twilight thought. Then again, we are in an underwater land.

The other seaponies welcomed Princess Luna with open hearts and they all spent the night celebrating the presence of Equestria's ruler.

"This has been fun, but we must return to our duties. Thank you all, may the moon shine brightly above you," Luna said. "Farewell!"

"Bye, Luna! I hope you have a safe trip back," Twilight said. The anchor raised with the Princess waving goodbye.

"Well, this has been interesting," Numeral said, looking up. Twilight wanted to find out one more thing before going back to Ponyville.

"Hey, Numeral, you don't mind if we make a stop at the library down here, do you?" Twilight asked.

"Um, what do you want?" Numeral asked.

"You'll see," Twilight said. "Come on!" The eight friends headed toward the library.


	13. Chapter 13

The eight friends swam toward the library. The library was just a couple blocks away from Town Square. Once they got there they looked down. The library was eight floors high-or deep rather. Underwater buildings were built down instead of up, since they didn't want to be any closer to the surface. So the library was built down underground. If other land ponies knew of their existence well, it wouldn't be too good.

"Wow, this is a big library," Twilight said. "I wish I had a library like this,"

"Here, let me give you a tour of this large underwater library," Numeral offered.

"Ooh, do you guys have Daring Do here?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"What's Daring Do?"

"You don't have Daring Do?!" Rainbow said, clearly shocked.

"Daring Do is a popular book series up on the land. It's about an adventurer named Daring Do," Twilight explained.

"Well, we do have a adventure of a seapony that sounds like that. Her name is Brave Bo," Numeral shared.

"So it's pretty much the seapony version of Daring Do?" Rainbow wondered.

"You might like it," Twilight said. "I mean, if you like Daring Do, Brave Bo should be just as 'awesome', as you'd say."

"Fine, Numeral, give me the book," Rainbow said. Numeral looked around the corner and found the book on one of the shelves. He showed Rainbow the book. She reads the title. Brave Bo and the Quest for the Golden Shell.

"Why don't we leave you to that as we continue on?" Twilight suggested.

"Yeah, whatever," Rainbow said, cracking open the novel.

"Okay, this first floor is information and Alantores history and some fiction books not a lot of them. The second floor is my personal favorite floor, the architecture and engineering floor. The third floor is the seafilly books. The fourth floor is the Genealogy floor and the Census records. The fifth floor is the Seismology floor. The sixth floor is where most of the fiction books are. The seventh is the fiction books. And the eighth and final floor is reference," Numeral explained.

"I want a library like this now," Twilight said.

"Maybe while we are at the library, I'm going to go get some new designs for my dresses." Rarity swam off.

"Y'all have fun, I'm goin' to wander around for a bit." Applejack said.

"I bet they have a lot of interesting books on the animals down here. You don't mind if I leave too, do you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not at all, go on," Twilight said, smiling.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said, swimming off.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY BOOKS ABOUT PARTIES?!" Pinkie yelled.

"Shhh... Pinkie... this is a library. You can't yell," Twilight reminded.

"Oopsie daisy!" Pinkie said, then she stopped herself, realizing she was still loud. She whispered, "Silly me. Well, do you?"

"That's better, now keep that whisper," Numeral said. "And yes, I believe there's some party books that way." Numeral pointed at a bookshelf in the distance.

"Okay," Pinkie whispered.

"I think I'm going to go research sea serpents," Spike said.

"Go ahead, Spike," Twilight said with a smile.

"What where you were going to research on?" Numeral asked.

"I was going to research if seaponies originated from land ponies," Twilight explained.

"Follow me, Twilight," Numeral said. The two ponies went down to the genealogy floor.

"Wow, there's so many aged books here," Twilight noted.

"Indeed, there are," Numeral said, looking around.

"I want to live here now. I'm so jealous." Twilight imagined herself in living there. She was a seapony. She was reading nonstop. Spike was a sea serpent. Rainbow Dash had no wings, Pinkie was happy (as always), Rarity would make dresses out of seaweed and come up with new designs. Applejack's family would work on a seaweed farm. Fluttershy would take care of all the sea animals. Yes, Twilight could totally picture herself living in the aquatic world.

Numeral picked out a book and handed it to Twilight. "Here you go, Twilight."

"Thank you, Numeral," Twilight said, returning to reality. She sat down on a nearby couch and levitated the book before her. She flipped through it to see if she could find the answer to her question. She eventually found it, and what she saw surprised her.

"It is said in scientific theory that the pony race came from the sea. Even land ponies started from the sea. There is a story that goes like this:

Once upon a time, there was a seapony. A storm came and the seapony was washed onto the shore. Unable to return to the water, he lay there on the sand. His gills grew used to the air surrounding him.

More seaponies came onto land due to the storm. Over time it is assumed they evolved to grow legs and eventually they formed towns. These cities are:

Manehatten

Baltamare

Vanhoover

Fillydelphia

Los Pegasus

Waterhorse

The Seapony Empire is bigger than Equestria. We have cities that are right under Equestria because of the aquifers underground. To make the aquifers habitable, seaponies dug through to expand their space. Although it was not an easy process, now it is the home to a couple thousand seaponies.

Today the land ponies still don't know we live under them. During construction of the tunneling there was fracking so Equestria suffered some minor earthquakes. Equestria was going to investigate but they never found the cause. This is for the best, since if land ponies did find out about seaponies, those curious creatures would probably experiment on us. However, we are ponies too and know of safer methods of experimentation. We just discovered them a long time ago but we still don't know much about them. Mainly seaponies observe though, it is in our nature.

"Seaponies are curious just like we are," Twilight said to herself. She continued to read.

Eventually, wells were built by the land ponies and they came close to discovering us, but they never dared to dive in and see for themselves. At some point they will find out, which scares some seaponies. Only time will tell what happens.

Twilight closed the book and stood up. She really wanted to read more of it but she felt like she heard enough. Numeral looked back at her. "Did you enjoy the book?"

"Well, it was interesting. I learned new stuff. I'm going to get my friends and then we should head back to Ponyville," Twilight said, the last part regrettably.

"I'm going to miss you... a lot." Numeral started to cry. Twilight couldn't help herself and she teared up too. She pulled her seapony friend into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too."

They broke apart and stared at each other sorrowfully for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to go find Pinkie Pie," Twilight said as she swam up a floor. Once she looked at the floor there were lights everywhere. There was a cake in the middle of the floor. Confetti was everywhere and music playing throughout the floor. The seaponies were constantly trying to stop Pinkie.

"PINKIE PIE, THIS IS A LIBRARY. NO PARTYING IN LIBRARIES... Unless its my library!" Twilight yelled.

"Sorry Twilight, I got bored of reading that party book so I started one!" Pinkie yelled over the music.

Twilight facehoofed. "You can always do that somewhere else that's not in a library!"

"Does that mean I have to stop?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes!" Twilight said.

"Okay..." Pinkie pulled out her party cannon and sucked the party back into it. Twilight didn't even question how as she dragged Pinkie along to find the others.

Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep. It looked like she'd finished the whole book, Brave Bo and the Quest for the Golden Shell.

"Wake up, Dashie," Pinkie said as she shook her back and forth. Rainbow slowly opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're about to go. How was the book?" Twilight asked.

"It was awesome! Just like Daring Do," Rainbow replied.

"Well some books can be the same but a little different," Twilight said.

"Yeah, totally," Rainbow said. Twilight found Rarity behind Rainbow Dash a couple shelves.

"Hello darlings," Rarity greeted. "I just found the most marvelous design books. I'm rather eager to try some of their ideas. An underwater themed dress line, can you not just picture it?"

"I think you should do it," Twilight said encouragingly.

"Thank you, darling," Rarity said.

Fluttershy was on the fourth floor reading sea animal books. She was reading about the green sea turtle.

"Hi girls, and Numeral," Fluttershy said, looking up. "I was just reading about the sea creatures that live here, it's so amazing!" The girls smiled at their usually timid friend's excitement.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but we need to go now, Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"Okay, Twilight," Fluttershy got up and stood right next to Numeral.

Applejack was reading on underwater farming. She looked up and noticed the girls and Numeral.

"Well howdy y'all. Time ta leave, huh?" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid so, Applejack," Twilight said.

"Well I sure learned somethin' down here," Applejack said.

Spike was in a section alone because all the seaponies around him were scared.

"Get that sea serpent away," one of them said.

Twilight swam over and levitated him. "Time to go, Spike."

The friends swam out of the library.

"I guess this is goodbye," Numeral said.

"I suppose so, but it's definitely not permanent, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, we must visit each other soon," Numeral said.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Pinkie cried.

"Neither do I..." Twilight said with a tear joining with the water particles around her. She was underwater after all.

"I wish I was a seapony. I would live here," Rarity said.

"Yeah, I mean even though I wouldn't be able to fly, water's pretty sweet," Rainbow agreed.

"Maybe doing some farmin' with seaweed would be a good experience," Applejack said. "Although then my name would no longer be relevant."

"Oh yeah! You'd be Seaweed Jack or something then!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"It would be nice to take care of all the animals down here," Fluttershy said.

"Come visit again anytime you like," Numeral said, "Maybe I can visit since I have the same spell Lyra has."

"Definitely," Twilight said. She looked up at the surface where the land was and back at Numeral.

Twilight activated the portal spell. Everypony said goodbye and jumped in. Before Twilight jumped in Numeral called her over.

"What is it?" Twilight asked. Numeral pressed his lips against Twilight's lips. Twilight smiled back at him before crossing over back home.

"Twilight, what took ya so long?" Applejack asked.

"And why are you smiling like that?" Rainbow added.

"Yeah, I thought you were sad about leaving," Pinkie said.

"What? Oh yeah, I am sad about leaving..." Twilight said, looking back at where the portal disappeared. However, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Ah, I believe a certain somepony received a special farewell present, hmm?" Rarity said knowingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Fluttershy asked.

"She means that Numeral kissed me..." Twilight explained, beaming.

"Aww," everypony sighed, except Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah yeah, Twi's got a special somepony and all that mushy stuff," Rainbow said.

"I suppose this means we'll have to return to Atlantores soon, huh?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes...it does," Twilight replied.

"But you have to 'Pinkie Promise'," Pinkie demanded.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye," Twilight said, signifying her promise.

Twilight soon wrote a letter to the Princess.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned a very valuable lesson in friendship. I look at my friends. Rarity and I are unicorns, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are pegasi, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack are earth ponies. We are all different, yet the same. We are all ponies. Despite our differences, our friendship will always come out on top. It doesn't matter the way you look. You never know if the pony might be cool. So next time I see a pony that's alone because of the way they look, I should spend time with them. You might learn something from just spending time with them.

Your faithful student

Twilight Sparkle

Twilight smiled. She knew that her letter was referring to seaponies, but she decided Princess Celestia didn't need to know that just yet. Plus Luna could have told her anyway. She sent it and then looked out her window, wondering when she would next get to visit the wonderful world that was Atlantores.

THE END


	14. Author Notes

opuscon789:

Hello, thank you for reading this great story. I hope you enjoyed it. Me and Emmo13 worked so hard on this story and we hit some obstacles. We even written I think chapter 11 on Christmas Day. It funny how we written this. We started writing this story by just exchanging chapters. Then after I discovered something Nonagon did that we started to write them together. It was fun doing this story. We are also thinking about writing a sequel to this, Chapter 13 give you a clue on what's going to happen next. I will notify all the Fimfiction favoriters (The ones who favorited this story) once the sequel comes out. I want to thank you for reading and *BROHOOF* to all of you. That is all.

Emmo13:

Hi everypony! Like opuscon789 said, thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me (and opuscon789 too I'm sure) that you took the time to do so. It started with opuscon789 wanting to write a story about seaponies and he invited me to write it with him. I did so and I was surprised at how much fun it was. I mean, writing is fun, but working together on Google Docs was really fun to do. We spent many hours working on it and it was a great experience. I look forward to writing a sequel, or seaquel rather, with him. I hope you all enjoyed it. Keep reading everyone!


End file.
